User talk:Magicaid
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Mikken page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sheepy-Pie (Talk) 03:38, 4 February 2013 Hi Magicaid, Your article about apprentice Mikken seems to be very good, I just added a few links :-) LadySonea (talk) 12:54, February 4, 2013 (UTC) I was fifteen when I first read The Magican's guild. Why do you want to know? LadySonea (talk) 12:11, February 7, 2013 (UTC) New pages Hi, here is a link to a page I have made. It has a list of pages that need creating and also how to do the infoboxes. If you can't add to these, that's fine, I am just showing you in case you can. I will add more articles on there later too. http://canavansbooks.wikia.com/wiki/Canavan%27s_Books_Wiki:Community_Portal Sheepy-Pie (talk) 14:13, February 7, 2013 (UTC) Userboxes Fixed the userbox for you and added a special one :) Sheepy-Pie (talk) 16:51, February 12, 2013 (UTC) :: I have also added your link on the front page now Sheepy-Pie (talk) 18:36, February 14, 2013 (UTC) The Ithania Series category you created has been deleted because it will be a duplicate if you carry on. The Age of Five Trilogy category has all the pages to do with Ithania in. The reason we have a Kyralia series category is because the series includes BMT, TMA, and TST. Whereas AotF is one trilogy and Trudi doesn't plan on making any more. Just thought I'd let you know :) Sheepy-Pie (talk) 20:25, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Can you send me the novella please - carrie3190@hotmail.com thanks :) Sheepy-Pie (talk) 16:05, March 30, 2013 (UTC) I would like to read the novella too. delilah.mercury1991@yahoo.de, thank you, LadySonea (talk) 18:59, March 30, 2013 (UTC) I have received the Novella and will read it tomorrow :-) LadySonea (talk) 07:04, March 31, 2013 (UTC) AotF Hi Magicaid, Do you know if you'll be reading AotF series? Whether that is in book or ebook? The AotF articles are much more behind than BMT so I'd like to get some of those up to date, but I am the only one who edits them currently. Thanks Sheepy-Pie (talk) 13:42, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Not sure why you put Kuar and Kyrima under incomplete pages as they are complete. If there is any extra info that can go in their articles they can be added as necessary, but the info in both of their articles is fine for now :) Akkarin There are 2 very similar quotes in TMG and THL, the one on Akkarin's page is from TMG - but I think that quote needs to be changed anyway so it won't be there for much longer. Sheepy-Pie (talk) 15:52, January 18, 2014 (UTC) My email is butteryflies.flutterby@gmail.com Thank you Butteryflies (talk) 23:53, February 2, 2014 (UTC)Butteryflies Note I have started adding notes to the articles in the talk pages like I mentioned - I haven't done many but hopefully will get more done soon. I think we really need to get some more articles finished so when AoS comes out we can focus on sorting out that plus Thief's Magic because we haven't really done much of that :/ Start with A and work your way down if you get chance :) leave me a message if you have completed an article and I will check it. I think if we work alphabetically it will help keep us going. I need to find out where I have put my notes, as I was writing them up ages ago. That way each incomplete page will end up either complete or will have notes in the talk page to what is stopping it be incomplete Sheepy-Pie (talk) 15:33, April 2, 2015 (UTC)